


Step Six: A Good Dom

by Quandisa



Series: Working Out the Kinks [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Corset, Dom/sub, F/F, Feeding, Multiple Orgasms, Public Display of Affection, Semi-Public Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quandisa/pseuds/Quandisa
Summary: A good dom is one that always keeps the pleasure and enjoyment of the sub(s) in mind. There are soft boundaries and there are hard boundaries. Hard boundaries are not to be pushed and a good dom will abide by this.  A good dom will also take into consideration the after care of their sub(s). Some subs can get carried away and forget it.As in every relationship there is give and take.





	Step Six: A Good Dom

Zareen was normally never late for a date. Good manners were something bred into her she couldn’t easily defy. But tonight was different. She was trying to find Dom Reenie’s look. Something that said, “I mean business, sexy business, but I can leave you cold and wanting if you displease me.” Naturally, she tried a red lip, a smokey eye, and false lashes, but it didn’t look right. 

She ended up accenting her cheeks, a neutral matte lipstick, a thick black eyeliner and a gold shimmer eye. The outfit was just as difficult. She couldn’t decided between a masculine look or a feminine one. It was all a matter of what she thought Zandy wanted and how the night would go. There was a general plan, but she always felt like she needed to prepare for spontaneous sex. Impulsive as she was, she had a very protesting but accommodating partner. 

Tonight was really going to push the boundaries of decency. Her panties were a lost cause, so she left them and pulled a tight, but stretchy pencil skirt on. A full length coat completed the look.

“Peacock! Are you done?! We’re 10 minutes late! They’re gonna give away our seat!”

“Keep your panties on, and lose the bra! I’m coming!” Checking her purse for everything she might need she stepped out to her impatient stress ball, who gave her outfit a long look.

“Like it?”

“I’m suspicious. You are wearing something under that besides hose and shoes, right?”

“Yes, I’ve even got my cookies in a jar. You’re gonna have to work to see them.”

Zandra scoffed. “I’ve never asked. They were sprung on me.”

“They like you. I’ve got a cat that’s fond of you too, and you know how temperamental those beasts are.”

“No comment. Are you done?”

“Yes! I’ve driving!”

“Fine. Your car’s nicer anyway.”

The restaurant wasn’t very fancy. The place had cold seeping through cracks in the brick and the owner seemed to think light bulbs were a precious commodity. But there was a live band, and plenty of blind corners. They often ended up here for the lunch special on the weekends. But tonight they had reserved a booth in the darkest corner in the place.

The blonde let her date sit first so she would have a nice view of her figure as she removed her coat and sat down with her purse in her lap.

“So you decided to show your ass off. Why don’t you just pin it in the back so you can have ass cleavage?”

“Do you think I could pull it off? Because I’ve been thinking-”

“Enough!” Zandra rubbed her temples. “It was a joke!”

“You have a horrible sense of humor. Thank tampons you have me.”

Their wine arrived, and their orders taken.

“I hardly think a frat house tenant’s joke repertoire should be a source of pride.”

“Better than nothing. Besides I am a source of pride. Remember when I replaced all the pictures in your office with my nudes?”

“You what?!”

“Oh, I guess you didn’t notice. Now I’m offended.” 

“It’s an offense to publicly display pornographic images.”

“Oh! Now, I’m flattered! I wasn’t doing anything salacious.”

“I’d glue them to your face, but you’d probably enjoy it.”

“The glue might make me break out,” she mused to her wine.

“Like that bump on your chin you’ve had 2 weeks?”

A soft buzz could being barely heard, before a startled Zandra crossed her legs hard. Zareen took a long sip of her wine as if savoring the tones.

“What was that, dear?”

“You horrible-ga!” 

“I picked the one with multiple speeds. Should make the evening interesting. Non?”

“I’ve never been so sure wearing pants was the right move.”

“So stubborn. You’re lucky I’m waiting for dessert.” 

The blonde pressed a button and the woman relaxed.

“So that’s the name of the game?”

“Mm, maybe. Maybe I just like watching you sweat.” She leaned in closer. “Maybe I’ve been waiting for a chance like this for years.”

She straightened up as their meal was brought to them. The conversation returned to normal until their plates were taken and they waited for their puddings.

“I don’t know why you bought that thing if you’re not going to show it off.”

“My shoe inserts?” Zandra wondered.

“No, that lovely corset you’re hiding under that jacket. Personally, I like my partners to be comfort, but you insisted.”

“Oh. I’m just not comfortable being seen in it. But I like the feel. Like it’s holding me in.”

“Fast food finally busted your gut?”

“I’ll never tell.”

“Cheeky. Here.” Zareen dug through her bag to produce a tube of lipstick. “Pucker up.”

“Reenie, why?” She held her mouth open while her lips were painted. “I hate this stuff. It smears, and doesn’t stay on.”

Zareen checked the color. It was the exact shade her lips had turned after their first kiss. Nostalgia took her back to that messy, bewildering and wonderful experience.

“Reenie? Reenie!”

Their desserts were ready.

“Mm? Oh, I was just reflecting.” The spoon twisted in her fingers, and the button was pressed. 

“Lipstick is funny thing you know. Women have been coloring their lips for centuries. Even before lip kissing was a publicly acceptable display of affection.”

Those sea teal eyes were dark, and shining. The chocolate was deep, rich, and melted on her tongue.

“Now why do you think it is, that women would choose to accent the mouth to attract a mate?”

“I-I don’t know. M-maybe it’s to get people to listen better!”

“Now, some scholars would say it’s an evolved tradition tracing back from ritualized decorations that served as status symbols, but not me.” Another button and the brunette clenched her thighs tighter, leaning towards her date.   

“No, I think people are simple and they have always been. So do you know what I see when a lady wears lipstick?”

“A clown trying to get-!Ah!” Another button pressed. Zandra gripped her sleeve. As if Zareen was the source of her pleasure.

“Some would say it represent female genital, but we both know that’s not true. A woman’s petals tend to pulse, wrinkle, and glisten as they open.

“How are you doing, honey?”

“Dear God!” Zandra exclaimed under her breath, her hand now at the blonde’s elbow.

“So you know how it is then. Others would say it’s to remind men of the pleasures of a blow job. It’s dark enough here no one would see me under the table. They might see that face you’re making. So pretty.”

“No!” She buried her face into Zareen’s neck, knuckles turning white in her blouse.

“As you wish. No, when it comes to emphasizing the mouth, I think it’s all a signal. An outward announcement of romantic, or sexual availability. Like a neon sign, “Take me, I’m ready!”

“After all, the lips do have a lot of nerve endings that make them particularly sensitive. Do you know what else is sensitive?”

“Ngh!” She stilled, the buzzing was silenced.

“That’s right.

“Darling, you haven’t touched your chocolate! Here.” She held a spoon to her panting mouth. 

“I hate you.” Slowly she released her hold, and chomped on the spoon.

“Aw you two are so cute!” The waiter declared. “I brought the check. You can pay it whenever you’re ready. No rush!”

“Thank you!” Zareen waved it off and was annoyed to find Zandra flushing deeply.

“That better be from cumming.”

“N-no! You know I don’t like people see us.”

“You just practically came in my lap, and you’re embarrassed because some slop monkey saw me feed you. What is wrong with you? Are you ashamed of me? Because I’m not going straight!”

“Baby, no.” Zandra shrunk into her seat, cradling her head. “It’s me! It’s all me. I just don’t want people looking at me like that.”

“Like a lucky lesbian?”

“Like an object of sexual desire. Or someone with it.

“Don’t you remember going up, how like every woman you saw was an object of desire or existed so some guy would have a girlfriend?”

“I remember Jessica Rabbit was my first gay experience. That lady wasn’t wearing underwear for the whole movie. I admire her for that.”

“Yeah? Well, I took something else away from that movie. The people that are most respected in society keep private things private. I can’t even the last time I saw a president kiss his wife.”

“So you think people won’t respect you if they see you being romantic?”

“Yeah. It seems like-” she took her glasses off and rubbed her nose, “like that image of me would overrule the one that I’ve worked to create for myself. Like it’s confirming a long held belief that every hard-nosed career woman is just waiting for someone to slap a pair of cuffs on her and put her in her place.”

“But you love it when I use the cuffs and get all bossy on you.”

“Yes, I do. But I don’t want people knowing that, because I feel it would undermine everything I say at work. You know there’s different standards and expectations for women as there are men.

“What would happen if you became a star lawyer and someone leaked your sex habits to the media?”

“I’d be slightly annoyed, because people are stupid and pretend to be prudes. But mostly, I’d want copies. What I do in private has no reflection on how I perform at work. But a lot of people don’t understand it.”

“Exactly! I’d never hear the end of it if Bob found out what we did to your desk.”

“Bob’s a walking harassment suit waiting to happen.”

“I’m not going to give him the satisfaction.” 

“True. I’m the only one you should sharing satisfaction with.”

Zandra groaned in agreement, before taking a chunk out of her dessert.

“Although, it would come as a surprise to Janice. She thinks you’re a dude. She’s always suggesting I give you her number in case things don’t work out.”

“You should give it to me.”

“I keep telling you she’s in denial so deep she’s swimming with pharaoh corpses.”

“That way I block her.”

“Why can’t I just send her pics of me fucking you? Or a shot of your lovely chestacles?”

“Like we can trust Janice.”

“She only hates me because she wants to be me. Now, enough about my thirsty co-worker. It’s turning me off.”

“You’re the one-eep!”

“I’m back on again!” Zareen sang.

“Reenie!”She pleaded. “The mess!”

“Finish your pudding. Or I’ll feed it to you and everyone can know how much I love you.”

“That wasn’t the p-problem,” Zandra muttered and hastily shoved the sweet into her mouth.

“Yes, but where you see a problem, I see an opportunity. Fini?”

“I can’t go home like this.”

“True.” She used her thumb to wipe some pudding from the corner of Zandra’s lips and popped it into her own mouth. “Mm, your’s was sweeter.” Zareen leaned into her ear, resting her hand on the inside of the brunette's thigh. “Let’s get you cleaned up. Let’s go to the unisex bathroom.”

Blue eyes big and dark with arousal, breathing hitched, cheeks dusted a delicate pink. “The bill? We ca-can’t both go.”

A fifty was slapped onto the table before the defense lawyer was pulled away and shoved into a single use bathroom.

“I’m always wary of these places.” Slipping off her jacket the black and blue corset could be seen, her figure more womanly with her waist pulled in and bust accentuated.  

“A little semen never hurt anyone.”

Zandra crossed her arms and arched her eyebrow.

“Okay, maybe it’s hurt some people, but not dried cum in a bathroom.”

“Reenie, it’s starting to hurt.”

“Oh, dear. Show me where it hurts.”

Zandra unzipped her trousers, dropping them to her knees. 

“I do love the black,”she ran a finger across the top of Zandra’s panties, and down the slit,” but it’s hard to see the sweet spot.”

Her partner was quaking, so she switched off the vibrator. She pressed her body against Zandra’s until she was backed into a wall. 

“Look at you. Wanton and desperate in a public bathroom. Anyone could walk in and see you.”

“Fix it?” Zandra whispered.

“Why should I?”

Eyes clenched as tight as her fists, Zandra pressed her head back, clearly fighting some impulse.

“Look at that! I bet you want to reach down and touch yourself. Deviant you are, you can’t even wait for me.”

“N-no! Anything, please! Do anything!”

“You first. Show me what your throbbing sex wants.”

Looking helpless, she reached for Zareen’s hand and guided it into her underpants, curling the fingers in a way that was natural for both of them. Palm over palm Zandra rubbed, and ground, holding the blonde’s hand in place as it did nothing. 

Zareen watched, letting herself be a prop in Zandra’s self-pleasure, but it happened. Self conscious as she was, Zandra’s eyes dropped to the floor, then her head turned away.

Not this time. Not like this. Surging forward she pressed her lips over heated open ones and thrust her tongue in, rough, and demanding, just the way that made Zandra melt. For reasons she’d never know kisses like turned some switch on in her love’s brain. Gone were the tension fists, bit lip, and whines of protest. Shame dissolved until she was her whole world. A perfect world where they could just love each other.

Pulling away now she had Zandra’s full attention. 

“Let me see how you make yourself beautiful.”

Fingers forced hers deeper into the soaked, pulsing hole.

“Nn! Reenie!” 

She was addicted to the sight.

“Good girl. Still not enough?”

Zandra shook her head, hair flying everywhere.

“That’s okay, chatton. Hang your pants up and given me your panties.”    

Fumbling with pant legs over her shoes, Zareen notice something that had been hidden before.

“Are those ankle strap kitten heels new?”

Zandra twisted her ankle to show them off. 

“Yes, I actually thought we’d use them for some- your face! You’re a red as a ruby!”

“I’m good!” Water ran cold and she tried to splash her face.

“Tell me,” cooed a voice that ran a finger down her spine.

“You look like sex on heels. It’s just- Get over here! Hold on to the sink.”

“Like this?”

Legs spread, she bent forward slightly, gripping the edge of the porcelain.

“Perfect.” Unable to stand feeling Zandra’s ass beneath her hand, she hitched up her skirt. One hand worked her partner’s swollen privates, the other furiously worked herself. 

The pants, whines, and moans spilled freely.

“Re-Reenie! I-I-oh God!”

“What do you need, love?”

“Gag.”

“All I have is a tie in my purse.”

“Nah!” It was starting to sound like a cheesy porno. “Get it!”

Pausing the brunette’s finger fucking, she reached into the bag and stuffed the tie into Zandra’s waiting mouth. Now the two huffed. Her fingers met steel like resistance in her lover, but she pushed and a muffed scream was her reward. Leaving Zandra to regain her breath she sat on the loo and desperately rubbed herself. 

“Miss, may I?” Zandra moved to kneel before her.

“No! D-don’t touch the f-floor!” Finishing with a grunt, she took some paper to clean herself, but was stopped when a lapful of half nude Zandra sucked the hand she’d used on herself clean and assaulted her lips like it last day on earth.

They clung to each other until the defense attorney fell against her.

“I love you,”she whispered over and over as her glistening thighs were cleaned with her own underwear.

“Je t’aime. Mon vie. Mon amour. Mon petite chouette.”

Breath back, Zandra’s underwear was declared hopeless, and secreted away in Zareen’s purse.

“You should let me return the favors.” Zipping up her pants and was dismayed to see her hair a mess and lipstick smear half over her face and half on Zareen’s.

“Oh you will. I’m not through with you.” She held Zandra’s chin by her fingertips. “I’m gonna get you home, watch you strip naked, spank you over my knee for being a bad girl, and then ride your cock. Then I want to finish the evening with a round of love making.”

“Reenie, I’m so sore. I couldn’t possibly!”

“Oh, I’ve heard that before. But I never tire of proving you wrong.”

Bowing at the waist she offered her arm.

“May I take the lady home?”

“It’s the only way I’ll get a shower.” Taking the arm they snuck out the bathroom, to return home. After some activities, they snuggled in for a long deep sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ha! Reenie was fighting a nose bleed! It's cute how Zandy does little things that affect her in big ways. She couldn't even finish the scene proper. And then Dirty Zandy made an appearance! That girl a freak. I love her. I also worry about her, but she has Reenie. They'll be fine.  
> (Also, am I the only one that doesn't hear Amy's voice when reading this anymore? I still think she's perfect for the canon design but I don't hear her in my stories no more.:( )


End file.
